meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Wheels Games!
(SURPRISE! Yes THIS is the surprise dude, a video game based on "The Hunger Games Simulator Show!" And yes it IS a parody of "HAPPY WHEELS!" so first game based on the show, i always wanted to show this, and i will explain what they do....) Characters: Butters Stotch: Butters is riding a bicycle for his size, he can be full speed pretty much is pressing the space bar, pretty similiar to Wheelchair Guy who gets speed when doing the same thing, however if playing this in PlayStation or Xbox version, press the X Button. Antonio Perry: Antonio is riding a segway, based on Segway Guy, jump by X Button or space bar depending on where ya play this game. Colombiaball and Gumball Watterson: Gumball is standing on Colombia, making him roll like a ball, rock, whatever. Gumball falls off IF crashing too hard on something or by pressing Ctrl (Computer Version) or the Circle button (PlayStation/Xbox, the Xbox also makes this happen if pressing Y, however this won't in PlayStation uh huh is so not PlayStation but Xbox version) They are most likely based on Irresponsible Dad and Irresponsible Son. Efreet Ranger: Efreet have an electronic scooter and jumps with space bar/X Button. He is based on Effective Shopper, tho Effective Shopper is fat and heavy, Efreet tho isn't fat and heavy mostly, he is more light then fat, even so, Effective Shopper also seem slow, Efreet is more faster. Cuddles the Rabbit and Giggles the Chipmunk: Cuddles and Giggles are just like Moped Couple, riding a moped together, same actions used for them btw. Toothy the Beaver: Toothy is based on Lawnmower Man, tho he ain't fat and he uses instead a wooden car, simply joke that beavers eats tree or bark. Jumps of course with space bar or X Button like everybody else. Puppycorn: Puppycorn is similiar to Explorer Guy BUT Puppycorn is riding a dog house, sitting on top of it. Steve: (With Flippy and Sonic) Steve is riding on Sonic with Flippy on his back, Sonic is the only character who is used like a cool vehicle in this game however, and he can jump in the air by jump button (Space Bar and The X Button yes....) And he is a ball for a few seconds then lands again. Based on Santa Claus and his elves. Colombia is also used as a vehicle btw but Sonic is more useful. Handy the Beaver: Handy is just like Pogostick Man, he is using a pogostick (Also did in "Run and Bun" ok actually jackhammer but still) Handy is able to use it somehow and is using Space Bar or The X Button to make him jump. Clyde McBride: (With Nutty the Squirrel and Stan Marsh) Clyde rides on a car with three seats (Looking like the car Lifty and Shifty had in "Wheelin' and Dealin'") Clyde in front, Nutty in middle, and Stan at last. Similiar to Irresponsible Mom and her kids. (Sorry, forgot to say this before...) And Alexandra: Alexandra is based on Helicopter Man, Helicopter Man flies, and Alexandra have a jetpack, able to fly, she came much later and is the last character for now. There ya have it! The Hunger Wheels Games! Sorry if it wasn't cool, i tried my best btw, but hey... It is a parody of Happy Wheels and ya can do this on computer and consoles like PlayStation or Xbox as said, sorry i TRIED My best btw, how was it? Category:Blog posts